The present invention relates to an improvement in the methods used to attract waterfowl to a specific hunting site. More specifically, to the use of a spinning kite which has been specially designed in terms of its color schemes and flight characteristics so when it is properly deployed it mimics the desired species of waterfowl's flight patterns. This waterfowl decoy kite can then be deployed over the desired body of water by the use of a line and fishing pole.
Hunters have used decoys in their pursuit of waterfowl throughout history. Generally, this involves the placement of waterfowl decoys either on the surface of body of water or dispersed in an open field. The decoys used for this purpose are constructed in a manner so that they resemble the specific species of waterfowl that the hunter is pursuing thereby increasing the hunter's chances of attracting that species of waterfowl.
The placement of the decoys in this manner constructs an illusion that the area is populated with waterfowl on an identifiable species which in turn draws waterfowl of that species into the area. The hunter takes up a concealed position such as a hunting blind, a camouflaged boat, a stand of reeds or brush, or any other suitable position that is located adjacent to the deployed decoys. This method of hunting allows the hunter to take his quarry as they enter the kill zone to land among the decoys.
While this method of hunting waterfowl has proved to be successful over time, it has two related limitations, the decoys are too static and they do not mimic the flight characteristics of waterfowl. While the decoys are at least partially effective in their designed purpose, it has been understood for a long period of time that it would be beneficial to somehow provide a more dynamic lure. As a characteristic of their design, the decoys must be anchored in place thereby reducing their life-like appearance as a real flock of waterfowl is never stationary. Additionally, there has never been a way of accurately mimicking the flight characteristics of waterfowl to further enhance the overall effectiveness of deployed decoys.
Some attempts have been made to overcome these limitations of the current state of waterfowl decoys, but they are at best, cumbersome and ineffective. The most notable of these is a light weight replica of a specific water fowl that is designed to fly like a kite. The problems with this approach are many. Firstly, while it cannot be argued that the natural aerodynamic characteristics of birds in general, and waterfowl specifically, is a design that functions properly, this is only the case when the plethora of the involved control surfaces are operated and controlled independently. Attempting to control such a complex aerodynamic form by the use of a static replica and a single string is fool hardy at best.
Additionally, the cost of producing such waterfowl decoys is prohibitive. Not only is the intricate form difficult and expensive to produce, the fact that they are intended to exactly replicate individual species means that a hunter must purchase a variety of the decoys if he wishes to hunt more than one species of waterfowl. Finally, the flight characteristics of these decoys are not effective in their designed purposes. This is due to their limitations in design which result in unnatural flight patterns. Not only does this limit their effectiveness, but it also may actually deter the intended quarry from landing in the desired location as, despite their life-like physical appearance, their unnatural flight characteristics may provide clues to incoming waterfowl as to the artificial nature of the intended landing area.
Therefore, it can be seen from the forgoing discussion that it would be desirable to provide a controllable flying waterfowl decoy that accurately mimics the flight characteristics of the intended species and which does so in a manner that attracts the attention of that species thereby enticing them to land in the intended kill zone.